Along with the coming of the 3G age and the rapid development of mobile Internet, a mobile terminal is not merely used for ordinary circuit switching services such as phone and short message any more. Various data services, particularly background class data services with a small data volume, appear as required. These data services which used to be completed by a desktop computer, for example, surfing the Internet, searching, chatting, electronic business, e-mail, online games, streaming media and so on, can now be processed by a mobile terminal. The mobile terminals such as smart phone, netbook and handheld PC facilitate people's work and life.
These mobile terminals are more often used for data services. However, the resultant power consumption exceeds that desired for the traditional circuit switching services such as phone and short message, and becomes a main part of the power consumption for the mobile terminals. There exists a higher demand on power-saving of the mobile terminals due to explosive growth of the data services. In order to prolong the service time for the mobile terminals, various methods must be adopted to reduce the power consumption.
In the prior art, some solutions are provided to reduce the power consumption of the mobile terminals. Their main idea is to turn on the modules inside the mobile terminal to be in a power-saving mode as possible on the premise that the normal operation of the mobile terminal is not affected. For example, the ambient luminous intensity may be detected, and the backlight intensity of the mobile terminal may be reduced when the ambient luminous intensity is strong, or a display screen, a screen backlight and a keyboard light may be turned off if no operation is made by a user within a period of time. When there is no service operated on the mobile terminal, a chip of the mobile terminal begins to sleep after a period of time and enters the power-saving mode.
However, when the mobile terminal starts a data service, particularly a background class data service with a small data volume, there will always exists a connection between the mobile terminal and an access network or a core network if the user does not voluntarily terminate the data service, even without any data transmission for the data service. At this time, the chip of the mobile terminal will always be in an operation state, which will lead to the waste of power and wireless resources. In fact, most of the time users do not know what data services have been started, so they do not know where to start even if they want to terminate the data services for power saving.